Nightmares
by andtheyliveon
Summary: Imagine just waking up from a terrible dream and your man is here to comfort you.


_I'm in a dark hallway. The walls are a filthy, grey color and there are random splatters of what looks like blood everywhere. The metallic smell coming off the wall is intoxicating. My eyes can barely register the dim light at the end of the corridor and all I want to do is escape._

_ I have no idea knowing as to how I got here, but as my eyes drift down I can see that I am tied up to a chair. Bounded by tight, scratchy ropes, it's seems impossible for me to escape. Struggling to find a way out of my confinement, a frightening voice sneers out of nowhere._

_"You'll never get away!" The terrifying voice roars with laughter. I look up trying to find the source of the crazed noise and I can make out a black shadowlike figure at the end of the hallway. This figure does not look in any way human. The body is very slender and tall. Its back is arched and sticking out of it is what looks like sharp knives. It was the picture of horror._

_Panicking, I try to force my way out of my bindings, but it only tightens the grip on me. The pain from the coarse rope cutting me is excruciating. I can feel my arms bleeding as I continue to struggle out of the ropes grasp._

_"Struggling is useless! You will never leave!" The sinister laughter gets louder. Whatever this thing was, it was slowly get closer to me. With each passing second, it inches closer and closer to me. I let out a final scream as the figure shoots right at me—-_

Gasping for air, my body jerks me awake covered in cold sweat. My eyes frantically wander around the sudden change of surroundings in front of me. I let out a sigh of relief and breathe shallowly as my eyes become familiar with the room I was used to sleeping in. Still, I was frightened of the dream I had just suffered through. So I tried to find comfort by pressing my face into the chest of my fiancé. While gripping onto his body, I let out shaky breaths trying to calm myself down. Unshed tears were threatening to fall out.

Suddenly, strong arms encircle me and pressed me closer to their body.

"… Pouty." Yamato's sleepy voice whispers into my ear.

"Hm…" That was all I could manage to reply.

"What's wrong?"

"…I had a bad dream." I mumbled into his shirt.

"About?"

Not wanting to relive my nightmare, I just shook my head and clutched onto his body harder. Yamato sighed and let go of me to study my face. He lay facing me and stared into my teary eyes. His own eyes widened once he got a good look at my glossy eyes. After a few seconds he brushed my hair behind my ears, then placed his hand on mine and spoke softly.

"Whatever it was, you should know that I would never let anything bad happen to you. I love you too much for that to happen. Do you understand?" He's eyes were serious yet gentle.

"Yes…" I murmured while my gaze dropped to our clasped hands. He lifted my chin up with his other hand back to his fixed gaze and peered into my face.

"Idiot. You don't sound too convincing." He said exasperatedly. He pulled my body closer to his. His face was barely an inch away from mine. I blushed from the sudden lack of distance between us. His long fingers stroked my now flush face. His lips pressed against my forehead as he spoke comfortingly to me.

"Nothing is going to hurt you. I won't allow it." His lips began to travel down brushing against my eyes, nose, and finally settled to my lips. The kiss was warm and loving. His tongue soon parted my lips and searched for my own. It was as if he was trying to make me forget the terrible dream I had by showing me affection. As the kiss began to get deeper, I started to kiss him back. That was when he suddenly decides pull away. This made my face scrunch up and pout. Seeing my expression, he smirked and his eyes glimmered playfully.

"Do you believe me now?" He teased.

"You're no fair." I mumbled. I pressed my face into crook of his neck blushing.

He laughed and hugged me tightly. He really loved to tease me, but in the end he always knew how to make me feel better. And that's one of the reasons why I love him so much.


End file.
